


Change Can Be Good

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angry Oliver Queen, Angst, Clark Kent is a bad friend, F/M, Hurt Chloe, Post-Conspiracy, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe and Oliver have a disagreement about how to handle the Kandorian situation, but when Clark and Zod go on a spree of destruction, they put their differences aside to deal with the conflict at hand.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver shut the doors to the truck and pursed his lips, turning off his flashlight and letting it dangle at his side. “So how long have you been collecting these?” he asked, staring at the closed truck doors and then glancing at her sideways in the dark. 

“A few weeks.” She said, her eyebrows, keeping her expression blank in the first place, “since we heard about Lois’ trip.”

He rubbed his hand over his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I was expecting this exact reaction from you, Oliver.” She said firmly, not having missed the disgust and disapproval in his face and words when she told him about the weapons and what she had done with the documents too, “and because I didn’t want to waste time.”

“What reaction? Disbelief? Hurt that you went behind my back? Yeah, that’s what I’m feeling right now,” he told her, shaking his head a little.

“Disapproval.” She said, even though her stomach was tight she forced her face to remain as neutral as she could, “I did what I had to do, Oliver.”

“Yeah, maybe that had something to do with stealing millions from me when you could have just _asked_ and I would have _given_ you the money, Chloe!” 

“I couldn’t take the chance,” she said, her jaw tightening. 

“Of course not,” he responded, walking away from her and heading toward the car.

Her jaw clenched and she crossed her arms over her chest, “where are you going?”

“Home,” he answered. “Are you coming?” 

She considered him for a moment, staring after him then following him toward his car. It was either that or walking back since he had driven them there.

Oliver unlocked the car doors and slid inside the driver’s side, not bothering with the seatbelt as he started the engine, waiting for her to get in, his jaw tight.

Chloe glanced over at him, not reaching for her seatbelt either. If the look on his face was anything to go by, she didn’t need to ask him to drop her off at Watchtower. She was sure he didn’t want her around anymore than she wanted to apologize for what she had done. Maybe the way she went about it hadn’t been the best, but considering she had just pulled him out of his own personal hell, she had reasons to think he wouldn’t come through when she needed him to.

She wasn’t wrong about not needing to be asked to drop her off at Watchtower. Within moments he was pulled up in front of the tall building, shifting the car into park. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly enough that his knuckles were white.

The fact that he wouldn’t look at her was enough for her to get the message, added his posture and the fact that he said he would see her tomorrow, meaning no patrol and definitely no usual late night activities, was enough for her to get it. “I’ll see you.” She said, but she didn’t think it would be tomorrow. 

With one more glance at him, she stepped out of the car and took a deep breath as soon as she was sure he couldn’t see her face anymore.

He waited until she had walked up toward the building, making sure she got inside safely before shifting the car into gear once more and peeling off down the street. There was going to be patrolling tonight. It was just going to be solo.

* * *

As expected, he never showed up the previous night. Or the next morning. She knew he had used his phone, checked his emails, even replied to some, but he had never contacted her like he usually did. So she tried to get her mind off things and off him because as much fun as she had had while they were doing their thing, she had always known it wasn’t going to last. 

On top of that, she had more important things to worry about. If Tess was on her trail, she had to lose her and she had to make sure she never saw what Oliver’s money had bought. So Chloe waited until later in the day, after making sure Tess was at the Planet, and made her way over to the deposit. 

She parked on the opposite side of the tracks and walked over to the storage unit, keeping her eyes open to any strange movement or noise. The way things were moving, they were going to need this sooner than she thought and she couldn’t take any chances with it. 

With a deep breath, she pulled the key out of her coat pocket and silently unlocked the main lock on it. The second she opened the door, her stomach dropped and she felt like all air left her lungs. Gone. All of it. Her biggest stockpile in Metropolis. 

And Tess had every single weapon.

“It’s not gone,” he said, stepping around to where she was. “It’s just moved.” 

She stilled completely, tensing then slowly letting out her breath when she recognized his voice. “Where is it?” She asked, glancing at him over her shoulder but without turning around.

“In a safe place,” he told her, arching his eyebrows a little.

Her jaw clenched at that and she turned to face him, “where?”

“Like I said. Somewhere safe. Hopefully to never have to be used. But safe if we do,” he responded, not looking the least bit contrite.

“Are you seriously not going to tell me where you have them?” She took a step forward. “What do you think I’m going to do, Oliver? Hurt Clark?”

Oliver rolled his eyes at that. “No. But I’m not sure right now that you’re thinking straight. And frankly, you need to tell him before he ends up finding out somehow on his own.” 

“Clark won’t understand.” She said slowly, tightly and through clenched teeth. “He wants Zod to be one of us, Oliver. He’s going to turn against us completely if he knows about it.”

“He’s going to turn against us completely if he finds out and neither of us told him,” he informed her, folding his arms across his chest.

“You want to tell him yourself?” She asked in disbelief. Of all things she had considered, she didn’t think Oliver would actually suggest that. Not when he and Clark barely got along half the time.

Want was a serious overstatement, he thought, studying her. “Look. How would you feel if your best friend was going behind your back and doing all these things without you having any clue about it, and not giving you any chance to voice your opinion one way or another?” 

“He always did, Oliver.” She told him, lifting her chin, “or do you think Clark tells me half the things he does? For all I know, I’d still be in the dark about his secret if it was up to him. And why? Because he wanted to protect me. That’s what I’m doing for all of us.” Not that she thought Clark would ever see it that way, but if the war came, she wasn’t going to particularly care.

A faint, bitter smile touched his mouth and he shook his head a little. “I wasn’t talking about Clark,” he responded evenly. “And who exactly put you in sole charge of the safety of the rest of us?” 

Her eyes widened slightly at that. She had never considered Oliver would think of her as a best friend, she had never really considered he’d see her as more than a co-worker and maybe a bootie call. But that information wasn’t for now, “someone has to be prepared, none of you seem to be willing to do anything about it.”

“I’ll go kill Zod right now. Is that what you want to hear?” he asked, his jaw tight. “Shouldn’t be an issue, right? I’m a killer already.” 

She blinked in surprise at his words and shook her head, “I’m not asking you to kill anyone, Oliver.” Not unless it came down to it.

“It would prevent the whole thing, right?” 

“Would it?” She asked, “or would another one of them just step up to the plate?” Chloe took a step forward, “if they get their powers, if they start a war, there will be hundreds of them, Oliver. Hundreds of men as powerful as Clark, if not more, and no matter how many of us are there, they will crush us. If they want to take over our world for themselves, you can be sure they will manage to. Unless we’re prepared.”

“Well, you took care of that part for us, so there’s not really anything else left to do.” He looked away. 

Chloe stared at him for a moment, there was plenty to do. Bunkers lined with kryptonite, mapping of the sewers to make travelling underground safer and faster, keeping hard copies of everything they could use in case they lost electricity. But at that moment, she wasn’t sure he was talking about the Kandorians, or about them. Whatever ‘them’ was.

“Is that what you think?”

“It doesn’t really matter what I think, does it?” That was painfully obvious. In the timespan of ten minutes he’d gone from smug to angry to hurt to drained. “Your weapons are beneath Watchtower in a lead-lined bunker in the sewer. Do whatever you want. You always do.” He let out a breath and headed away from her, toward his car.

For the second time in ten minutes, she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. How could he have known that was the kind of structure she’d been planning? He didn’t have access to any of the schematics she had so far and he certainly hadn’t been able to find them in the system, not with the kind of security she had. But then again, this felt more personal than it should. 

“Oliver.” She called, but not loudly, probably not loud enough for him to hear her. Was there even a point of trying to talk to him, anyway? He hated her and she couldn’t blame him, but she had done what she had to do. 

* * * 

Fires were raging all over Metropolis. He’d only been back in town for twenty minutes when he’d heard the news on the airport’s large screen television. Apparently two flying figures had been causing chaos all over the city for the last few hours. His gut twisted immediately, his first thought of Chloe and making it to Watchtower. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and turned it on, wincing when he saw he had two missed calls. Both from Chloe. 

Which meant this wasn’t good. 

They hadn’t spoken in several days other than her updating him on various Watchtower-related things, and directing him to a couple of mugging and robbery calls while he was on patrol. 

He made it to his car in record time, whipping in and out of lanes of traffic and barely avoiding a head-on collision at one point. He tried calling Chloe’s cell phone, but his phone kept dropping the call. Tomorrow he’d be changing cell providers. 

He made it into Watchtower within fifteen minutes of hearing the news on TV, pushing open the double doors and growing still.

She had just been getting up when she heard the noise and she winced and let her body fall back on the floor. She wasn’t hurt, or at least she didn’t think she was, but her legs were draped in an odd angle over the side of the couch that had tumbled backward when she fell over it. 

Slowly, she lifted her head just enough to see the door and although there was some relief, she suddenly tensed again for different reasons. She hadn’t seen him at all since that day they met by her old storage and considering she had tried calling him and he had been ignoring her calls, she really didn’t expect him to show up there. Last she had checked, he hadn’t even been in the state. “Oliver?”

“What the hell happened?” There was a hint of disbelief in his voice as he stepped farther into the room, going from the huge, burned symbol on the wall, to where she was laying on the floor. 

“Clark happened,” Chloe told him, taking a deep breath before getting up, her jaw tightening a little. “He and Zod, from what I can tell.”

He glanced around then his eyes narrowed as they focused on her face. “You’re hurt.” 

She frowned, looking down at herself, searching for a second and shaking her head, “I’m fine.” She told him when she didn’t see anything.

“Your cheek,” he told her, moving closer to her and lifting his hand to her uninjured cheek, gently tipping her head back to get a better look. At least it didn’t appear deep enough to need stitches. “Come on, let’s get it cleaned up.” 

Stilling a little, she stared at him and shook her head, “are you okay? Did he see you?” Because he had missed Clark by seconds.

“I didn’t see him,” he told her, meeting her eyes and then dropping his hand from her face and reaching down to take her hand in his, tugging her toward the stairs. “Come on.” 

She wasn’t sure what to make of the concerned look on his face, whatever injury she was missing on her cheek couldn’t be bad enough if she wasn’t in pain. “It was red K.” She explained even as she followed him, glancing down at his hand around hers.

“I didn’t know there was a red kind,” he told her, arching his eyebrows as he led her up the stairs and into the small bathroom. “So it, what, turns him into a psycho?” 

Chloe followed, shaking her head slightly. She was slightly uncomfortable with how she was reacting to being around him again, so she wanted to focus on work, “it’s like kryptonian ecstasy. It does away with his inhibitions and judgement.” 

He let go of her hand, pulling open the medicine cabinet and pulling out a couple of cotton balls, and the bottle of peroxide. He poured some onto the cotton balls and gently swabbed it over her cheek, wincing himself. “Well, that’s great news. How do we get him sobered up?” 

She winced and leaned back against the sink, mostly because of the sting the peroxide had caused, it _hadn’t_ been hurting. “Get him to detox. If he has the rock with him, that’s bad news. If he was briefly in contact with it, it should wear off soon.”

“So it’s a crapshoot since we don’t know which.” He gazed at her, his eyes worried. 

“So we need to find out fast before all of our arsenal is destroyed.” She said, holding his gaze, the word _our_ slipping from her lips.

He paused at that, holding his breath for a moment. “The one under this building should be fine.” He glanced away from her for a brief second, then looked at her once more. “I started a couple new stockpiles, also lead-lined. One in Star City. One in Lawrence.” 

She held her breath at that, searching his eyes for a moment then looking down, unsure of what to make of that information, “let’s hope so.”

Oliver nodded ever-so-slightly. “Are you okay here?” His voice dropped a little.

She hesitated, not entirely sure what he was asking exactly, so she went with the safer option, “like you said, it should be safe here. He saw my map with the locations but this one wasn’t in it.”

“Do me a favor and grab a piece of the green stuff just to be on the safe side.” He gazed at her.

She pushed herself away from the sink and stared up at him as she understood what he meant, “you’re not going out there after him. After _them_.”

“Chloe, somebody has to. And at least I know how to stop them,” he pointed out. 

“He didn’t kill me because there’s still Clark in him.” she said, shaking her head as she took a step forward, “Zod will not hesitate. We will find another way.” 

“Before they end up killing someone? Or doing something that can’t be taken back?” He shook his head, too. “Chloe, taking a life--you saw what it did to me. And Clark’s a _good_ person. How do you think that’ll affect him?” 

“Another reason for you to stay away.” She said firmly, “he would never forgive himself if he hurt you.”

“He’s not going to forgive himself if he hurts anyone,” he said just as firmly. 

“And I’m not going to forgive myself if he hurts you, either.” She said. She had no idea if that would actually work on him or not, but it was what she had.

He paused for a second, shaking his head. “This isn’t your fault, Chloe.”

“But if I don’t stop you from going after him, it might as well be.” Chloe said, glad to see it seemed to be working. “We’ll find another way.”

Oliver pursed his lips, studying her. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

“No.” She assured him, holding his gaze. At least not that she felt at the moment.

“So what do you suggest? How do we stop them?” he asked, leaning back against the wall.

“First, we find them,” she said, glancing at her cut in the mirror briefly before making her way out of the bathroom, “I doubt it will be hard, especially since we know their targets.”

Oliver followed her closely, heading down the stairs and over to where the computers were. He glanced up at the burned symbol on the wall and grimaced a little. Somehow he imagined she was right there. Between knowing what the two of them were going after, it was also pretty apparent they had no interest in keeping any kind of low profile.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Chloe and Oliver hadn’t done much to help bring Clark back to his senses. He hadn’t given Chloe a lot of information when he called, but he told her he wanted to make sure she was okay, even though she could still hear the distance in his voice. She guessed even though she was in one piece, they still had a lot to work through. 

But at least now, she didn’t have to worry about him setting anyone else on fire. Once she hung up with him, she took a deep breath and turned to face Oliver, knowing he had heard at least her side of the story. “At least that’s done.”

“Nice that he didn’t bother to come by and check on you,” he said, voice tense and annoyed, jaw tight. 

“You really expected he would?” She asked in disbelief, “I’m surprised he called at all.”

“No, but I was hoping,” he admitted, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t.” She said, taking a deep breath and glancing up at the symbol on the wall, “at least most of that is over.”

“Yeah, except the clean up.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at the large scorch mark on the wall, as well. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Somehow. It wasn’t like she could get professional painters in there to get it done for her.

“You shouldn’t have to.” He pursed his lips.

“I can’t just leave it there.” She said, glancing over at him. She wasn’t sure if he was offering or if he was going to offer to bring someone like Bart in.

“I wasn’t suggesting you do,” he said quietly, taking a deep breath. “I’ll go get some cleaning supplies and some buckets of paint.”

“You don’t have to do that, Oliver.” She said, holding her breath as she turned toward him. He hadn’t even been to Watchtower in a while.

“Why should you be stuck with the crap job?” he asked, arching his eyebrows and glancing back at her. “It’ll go faster if we’re both working on it.” He paused, realizing her comment might have been for another reason. “Unless you’d rather I wasn’t here.” 

She hesitated for a second then shook her head a little, “no. But I assume you just got back in town?”

“I don’t have any plans,” he said carefully, meeting her eyes.

Pursing her lips together, she nodded slightly. “Okay.” She agreed finally, “I’ll go change into something that can be ruined, you should--” she paused, “I’m sure you have something here if you want to do the same.”

His eyes darkened just a little and he nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do, too.” 

Chloe blinked, holding her breath when she saw the all too familiar look on his face, “I should have the cleaning supplies here. Maybe we should just do that and worry about paint later.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, not taking his eyes off her.

“Yeah,” she nodded slightly, holding his gaze too as she pursed her lips together slightly.

“All right. I guess we should change into something more suitable, then, huh?” 

“Yeah,” she repeated, apparently her vocabulary became a lot smaller when he was staring at her like that, “clothes are upstairs.” 

Oliver nodded, taking a step away from the stairs. And toward her. “Yeah.”

Chloe blinked a couple of times, not missing the fact that he was moving the opposite way of the clothes, the butterflies in her stomach impossible to ignore as she took a step toward him. “We should change.”

“We have to get undressed first, right?” A faint smirk touched his mouth as he took another couple steps toward her.

“That’s usually the order it goes.” She nodded, taking another step toward him despite herself.

In two more steps they’d be directly face to face, and his heart was beginning to beat faster already. “Usually,” he agreed, taking one more step.

She met him halfway, stopping once they were standing as close as possible without touching each other. But she wasn’t exactly interested in the not touching part, she _missed_ him way more than she was willing to admit. “We shouldn’t waste anymore time, then.”

“I’d say we’ve wasted enough already,” he answered before dipping his head and capturing her mouth in a kiss, one arm snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

Chloe gasped against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck the instant he pulled her closer, lifting a hand to touch his cheek as she kissed him hard, not giving either of them time to think.

He groaned against her mouth, deepening the kiss without hesitation when she met him halfway. Without waiting, he swept her up into his arms, carrying her over to the sofa a few feet away.

Her legs locked around him an instant later, keeping him close to her and sliding her fingers through his hair, not caring where he carried her as long as he didn’t move away.

Oliver laid her down on the sofa, covering her body with his own instantly and pulling his lips from hers to place kisses down her jaw and throat. 

She moaned quietly, her body already reacting to his. It always did before she could even be sure what was happening. So she didn’t waste time in getting him closer, instantly, she reached for his shirt and tugged on it to pull it over his head.

He shifted a little to let her remove his shirt, then reached down and pulled hers up and over her head, as well, discarding it with his on the floor.

Chloe took a deep breath and stared up at him after he removed her shirt, pausing for just a second before reaching to remove his belt.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her breasts, drawing in a deep breath.

She shivered, closing her eyes as she blindly unzipped his pants, sliding her fingertips into the elastic band of his boxers and lightly touching his skin.

Oliver shifted again, reaching up and undoing the front clasp of her bra and parting the material. “You are so gorgeous,” he murmured.

“So are you,” she muttered to him, lifting her head and brushing her lips against his jaw.

He couldn’t help but grin at her. “Well, yeah.” He turned his head and kissed her mouth once more.

Chloe rolled her eyes a little but smiled, kissing him back as she tightened her legs around him, pulling him as close to her as she could.

“Remind me why we haven’t done this in two weeks,” he said, nipping lightly at her neck and then soothing the spot with his tongue.

“Can’t remember,” she shivered, lifting her head to allow him better access as she slid her hand further into his boxers, pushing them down along with her jeans as she did.

“Me either.” He slid his arms beneath her shoulders as he slid inside her without any hesitation, groaning and then laying his forehead down against her collarbone, holding his breath.

She moaned loudly, arching her back a little and closing her eyes again at the feel of him inside her. She’d definitely missed how he felt.

Oliver lifted his head up to watch her as they began to move together, dipping his head and brushing his nose against hers lightly and smiling.

Chloe smiled too, opening her eyes to look at him as she lifted a hand to cup his neck, wrapping her other arm firmly around him to keep him closer. She’d missed how he made her feel, yes. But she’d missed all of him.

* * * 

An hour later, he lay on his back with Chloe atop him, her head resting on his chest as he slid his fingers lightly over her back, tracing nonsensical patterns with his fingertips. “I missed this,” he murmured, his eyes shut. 

She sighed deeply, nodding slightly but keeping her eyes closed as she brushed her nose against his skin lightly, “me too.” The more time he was there with her like this, the more she realized how much.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head, relaxing a little more and sliding his fingers through her hair next. He was quiet for a couple of moments. “I’m sorry I was a jerk before.” His voice was quiet.

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment then took a deep breath and lifted her head to look up at him, “pretty sure I’m the one who owes you an apology.” Or ten.

“You were just trying to keep all of us safe,” he murmured. 

“I should have trusted you,” she whispered, her chest tight as she searched his eyes.

“I wish you would have,” he admitted, searching her eyes, as well. “Because I’m on your side.”

“I know,” she breathed, shifting slightly higher and reaching to brush her fingers over his cheek, “I was afraid you were going to want to tell Clark and... I just didn’t want him to look at me like he did today.”

He leaned into her touch instinctively, still holding her gaze. “How did he look at you?” he asked softly.

“Like I had betrayed him.” She murmured, her jaw clenching slightly despite how relaxed she had been just seconds before.

“Well.” He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “You didn’t. You know that. I know that. And he’ll figure it out. He’s just not quite as bright as the rest of us sometimes.” 

She nodded, sighing softly and laying her head down over his shoulder this time. “I don’t think we’ll ever really go back to what we were.”

He held his breath for a few seconds, stroking his hand down her back once more. “Maybe not,” he said quietly. “But with the way he’s been the last few months, maybe that’s not necessarily such a bad thing.” 

“Maybe,” she closed her eyes, willing herself to relax again. She missed Clark, but Oliver was right, he wasn’t the same. And maybe she wasn’t, either.

“And maybe we all just have to realize we’ve changed,” he murmured. “Things aren’t going to stay the same. I mean, they never do.” 

Her chest tightened at that and she lifted her head to look at him again. “They don’t.”

Oliver gazed at her. “But it doesn’t have to be a bad thing.” 

She searched his eyes for a moment, “not always, but sometimes you don’t want them to change.”

“All change is hard,” he said, not looking away. “Even the good kinds. The kinds we don’t want are especially hard. But you don’t have to deal with it alone, either.”

“Unless that changes, too.” She whispered.

“I don’t want it to,” he said quietly, reaching up and tucking some hair behind her ear.

Chloe sighed softly, leaning into his touch, “why did you come back?”

He paused, his chest tightening ever-so-slightly. “Because there was trouble. And my first thought was making sure you were all right.” 

She nodded a little, “I called,” she admitted, “I didn’t know if he had figured out you knew.”

“I didn’t get your messages until I was off the plane,” he told her, searching her eyes. 

“I figured, when I saw you here.” She said sincerely.

“I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your calls before. Or your texts. I just...needed some time to think.” He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb.

“I don’t blame you for not wanting to talk to me, Oliver.” She looked away from him finally, glancing toward his hand, “I wouldn’t want anything to do with me either if I was you.”

He was quiet for a moment. “I was pretty pissed. More than that, I was hurt. But I get it now.” 

“What do you get?” She asked, wanting to understand what had changed, because she had still stolen and lied to him.

“You were trying to protect us. And...given my not so distant history, you haven’t had a lot of reasons to trust me to do the right thing.” He chewed the inside of his cheek. “But I want you to know that I’m gonna work on earning your trust back, Chloe.”

Her face fell slightly when he named the exact reason why she’d kept him in the dark, but that wasn’t all of it. “That was a big part of it, but I was also afraid that you wouldn’t want to go along with it. That you would think I was being crazy.” That he would disappoint her.

His eyes were sad, but he tried to smile. “I don’t think you’re crazy.” 

She tried to smile too, but was just as successful as he had been, “that probably means you’re just as bad.”

“Maybe.” He looked down for a moment. “Do you think it’s possible?” 

“That you’re just as crazy?” She asked, brushing her fingertips over his hair, “you do run around rooftops in tights...”

“No, I mean...do you think it’s possible that someday I might be able to earn your trust again?” His voice was very quiet.

Her face fell once more and she leaned closer, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth then shaking her head. “You don’t have to earn anything.” She murmured, pulling back to look at him once again. “If anything, I should be earning yours.”

“You pretty much saved my life, Chloe, so...” He shook his head a little. “You already have my trust. But for the record, the next time you need money--for _any_ reason...all you have to do is ask and it’s yours,” he said softly, gazing back at her. 

“I know.” She admitted quietly, “I mean, I knew even then.” It wasn’t like Ollie to deny anyone anything if he could help. Especially not money.

He searched her eyes for a moment, nodding. “Okay,” he said quietly.

Chloe held his gaze for a moment then took a deep breath, “what now?”

Oliver cocked his head to the side. “I don’t know. What are you thinking?” 

“That two weeks is too long.” She said, pursing her lips together.

A faint smile touched his mouth. “I very much agree with that.” 

She smiled a little too and nodded, arching her eyebrows, “I guess that’s a start.”


End file.
